


Reki??!!

by Lany23



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lany23/pseuds/Lany23
Summary: Reki pierde una apuesta y tiene que utilizar una falda ¿esto podría cambiar su relación de amistad con Langa?Este fanfic fue inspirado en el tik tok de @yuki_edits7.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Reki??!!

Reki de verdad no quería salir de aquí vestido así  
¿Cómo es que llego a pasar esto?

-Un día antes-

Langa, Reki y Miya estaban practicando nuevos trucos de skateboard en el parque cuando de pronto…

“Al finnnn”

“Que?” exclamo Miya

“Al fin me salió el truco”

“Bien hecho Reki” empezó a decir Langa

“Mmm deberías ponerlo aprueba en una carrera”

“Tal vez en S?” decía Langa con unos brillos en sus ojos

“Si, pero deberé retar a alguien para eso”

“Yo lo hare” decía Miya

“Ehhhhhh??!!!” exclamaron los otros dos

“Claro que será con una apuesta”

“Y que tipo de apuesta seria?”

“Mmm… no aceptare si es de ser una mascota” decía Reki

“Oh? ¡Que pena!” se lamentaba Miya “Bueno que te parece si uno tiene que hacerle cumplir al otro una orden por un día” 

Y Reki juraba que vio como orejas de gato reales y una sonrisa de Cheshire cuando vio a Miya. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

“Acepto”

Y aunque de verdad le salió el truco nuevo en la carrera no fue lo suficiente. Miya tenia un as bajo la manga para asegurar su victoria.   
Y así el niño termino ganando.

“Tsk”

“Apuesta es apuesta. Mañana seguirás una orden mía” decía Miya mientras se iva

“Reki lo hiciste bien” animaba Langa

“En serio?”

“Si. Reki eres asombroso. Seguro a la próxima lo conseguirás”

“Gracias Langa” decía Reki mientras abrazaba al chico canadiense

-Actualidad-

Y así es como llego a este vergonzoso momento.

“Reki estas bien?” decía Langa afuera

“Ya sal Slime” esa era la voz del niño gato

“Si ahorita salgo”

No quería salir en verdad. Se veía en el espejo y no creía que ese era el.

Una maldita falda era lo que le obligaron a usar. Y lo peor es que le daba bien. Su contextura delgada que ocultaba con sus chaquetas holgadas y grandes se hacia notar al utilizarla. La camisa a juego hacia que pareciera una colegiala. Y al estar avergonzado su cara se ponía un poco roja haciéndolo parecer rubor.

“Aish!! Ya fue, saldré” 

Y salió del cuarto de Langa así. 

Y si se preguntan de porque ahí es porque ni loco saldría así de su casa donde están sus hermanas, ya fue lo suficientemente vergonzoso dejarse ver así con sus amigos.

“Rek-“Langa no termino de llamarlo cuando lo vio. Empezó a ruborizarse y jura que trago saliva mas de una vez “Te queda bien” decía tímido

“Langa!! N-no digas eso” decía Reki avergonzado

“Jajajajaja” empezó a reírse el causante de tener que vestirse así “Quien diría que al que siempre se burlaba de mi vestimenta de gato o colegial le quedaría bien la vestimenta colegiala” y tomo una foto

“Miya no tomes foto” empezó a corretearlo

“No me alcanzaras. Creo que se lo enviare a los demás”

“Noooo, te atrapare!!”

Mientras ellos se correteaban Langa avergonzado fue por agua porque necesitaba tranquilizarse. Acaba de ver a su crush vestido así. 

“Todo esta bien. Tranquilízate, respira, esta bonito lo sabemos… ¿Y espera acaso no dijo Miya que tendría que estar todo el día así? Ósea saldrían de aquí a comer con Reki vestido así… y otras personas lo verán?” pensaba Langa en su cabeza como hacer que hoy no vayan a patinar porque ni loco cree que sea buena idea ver a su Reki patinar asi, se le subiría la falda y más..

“Chicos y si vamos a comer?” dijo Langa haciendo que dejen de pelear los dos.

“Claro” accedió Reki “Hay un local nuevo de crepas podemos probar ahí”

“Per-“quería decir Miya para ir a patinar y tener mas material de chantaje de Reki. Pero sintió un escalofrió de la mirada de Langa “Ok” se rindió

Sin ninguna otra queja decidieron salir ir al nuevo local. La gente los miraba por la calle. Y bueno quien no al ver a tres chicos lindos. A Langa por su singular cabello azul, su piel blanca como la nieve y su buen parecido. A Miya por su vestimenta de gato y sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Y a quien mas miraban era Reki al verlo con falda haciendo a algunos dudar su heterosexualidad. 

Y Langa se encargaba de matarlos con la mirada, trataba de ponerse al lado de Reki para taparlo lo más que podía con su figura. Si fuera por él ya le daría una chaqueta, pero según la orden Reki debe estar vestido así todo el día, así que no podía hacer nada más.  
Una vez llegando decidieron sentarse en una mesa apartada y Langa fue quien fue a pedir sus órdenes.

Mientras Langa estaba lejos, un chico e acerco hacia la mesa de ellos.

“Oye hermosa, ¿está libre este asiento?”

“No” decía cortante Miya

“No te hablaba a ti niñito”

“Y nosotros no pedimos que te acercaras así que vete”

“Ya cálmense” trataba de decir Reki para tranquilizar el ambiente “Primero no soy una chica hmph y segundo no están libres solo que mi amigo fue por nuestra orden”

“De verdad no lo eres?”

“Que no” decía ya fastidiado Reki dispuesto a pegarle si escuchaba otro comentario de el

“Bueno no soy exigente en cuanto genero así que me quedare un rato más, hermoso” 

Reki y Miya ya estaban hartos e iban a armar un alboroto para que el chico se fuera hasta que vieron como alguien le echaba una bebida a la cabeza del chico

“Ups. Losiento no era mi intención” decía llegando Langa con una mirada oscura

“Ahhh?” exclamaba furioso el otro “Me las vas a pagar maldi-“

“Señor si va a pelear le pedimos que sea afuera” decía la guardia del lugar

“Cállate mocosa” decía el otro hasta que de un movimiento la chica lo saco afuera por causar alboroto. 

Los otros tres chicos se quedaron en shock viendo como sacaban al infeliz afuera con fuerza. Esa chica si que es fuerte

“Uhh bueno supongo que esa era tu bebida no langa?” decía Reki

“Lastimosamente si”

“Se lo merecía” decía fastidiado Miya “Le dijimos que se fuera”

“Cierto porque se acerco ese tipo a ustedes?” decía intrigado Langa entregando su crepa y su bebida a cada uno

“Por nada-“

“El tipo creía que Reki era una chica jajaaj y quiso ligar con ella”

“Miya!”

“Pfft”

“Langa no te rías!”  
“Ok, ok”

“Aun cuando se entero que era chico siguió queriendo ligar con el que tipo mas molesto no acepto un no”

“Asi fue ehh” decía Langa con un tono fastidiado”

Reki queriendo querer olvidar todo eso cambio el tema. 

Después de haber comido decidieron que seria buena idea pasear y ver el atardecer. En un momento Reki se adelanto de ellos y se encontró con el tipo de antes

“Así que aquí estabas bebe” coqueteaba el chico “Ya se fueron las molestias?”

“Jaaa quien te crees?”

“Bueno soy Jack, ¿Y tú eres soltero?”

“Que te import-“

“No” decía Langa

“No eras acaso el tipo de antes que dijo que era su amigo?”

Langa se quedo callado por un momento hasta que vino Miya y dijo “Aish no lo soporto más. Primero, estos tontos se gustan, pero ni se dan cuentan que son correspondidos. Segundo, tu ya me hartaste así que deberías irte antes que llame a la policía o peor a Joe, mi papa musculoso que te hará papilla”  
Sin mas al fin el tal Jack se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo.

“Lang-“

“Rek-”

“Habla tu”

“Primero tu”

“Los dos hablen de una maldita vez. Voy a conseguir una gaseosa en la máquina expendedora de antes y espero que los dos hayan hablado antes que vuelva” decía Miya mientras se iba 

“Es verdad lo q-que dijo Miya t-te gusto Langa?”

“Mm” asintió Langa “Y tu?”

“Y-yo … no sé. Siempre quiero pasar tiempo contigo, me gusta que me prestes atención y me escuches. Me molesta cuando quieres estar con otros… ESPERA-- ¿me gustas?”

“Creo que si”

“Langa me gusta, el me gusta” la mente de Reki no podía procesarlo

“Reki me gustas” dijo Langa antes de darle un beso a Reki y este correspondió

“Me gustas Langa”

Se dieron otro beso y cuando iban a darse uno más escucharon un crack

“Rayos no sabía que había una rama allí” Maldecía Miya con su teléfono en mano

“Estabas ahí?!” decía Reki sonrojándose profundo “espera tomaste fotos?”

“ehh? Nya?”

“Nada que Nya elimínalas esto es tan vergonzoso.” Decía Reki escondiendo su cara con sus manos e hincándose al suelo “Acabo de dar mi primer beso y estaba con falda”

“…”

“Quien sabe tal vez te acostumbres a futuro pfft” decía Miya 

“Me mandas las fotos” dijo Langa sonrojado

“Langa!”

Y así fue como termino el día haciéndose oficialmente novios todo comenzando con una falda. Y quien sabe tal vez Langa le compre algunas para recordar este día…

Reki no esta seguro si acaba de activar un fetiche a su novio, bueno ya de eso se encargará el Reki del futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, gracias por leer hasta aquí.  
> Bueno como dice en el único este fanfic fue inspirado en un tik tok y no se si hacer una segunda parte donde bueno sea +18. Les gustaría? O así no más lo dejo? Dejen sus comentarios y esta historia también está en wattpad 
> 
> ~Lany


End file.
